fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodman
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Shield of Spriggan |previous occupation= |team=Spriggan 12 |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 466 (actual) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Bradman (ブラッドマン Buraddoman) is a member of Emperor Spriggan's elite personal guard: the Spriggan 12. Appearance Bradman is a very tall, extremely muscular man with an overall macabre appearance; his chest is covered in a dark, demonic breastplate that wraps itself around his lower abdomen. Attached to his breastplate are extremely large, irregularly-shaped metallic pauldrons that connect and fade out into his extremely long cloak, which he uses to keep hooded his head, upon which he wears what appears to be an mask to conceal his face. On his arms, Bradman wears a fishnet, mesh-like material, which is partially concealed by his overly-large pauldrons and gloves; the gloves themselves are frayed, and bear a zigzag patter below the fray, however, attached to the zigzag pattern are also irregularly-flowing designs that the resemble bone structure of the hand, as they travel down from the forearm of the glove and branch off at the knuckles and travel down to each fingertip. The aforementioned zigzag pattern also appears on the material that is exposed on the parts of his torso that Bradman's breastplate does not cover, and around his waist he wears a belt. His lower body is concealed from view by a dark robe that reaches up to his feet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 26 Just below the belt, it sports a pattern of circles that travels around his person. Overall, as described by members of Sabertooth that he killed, Bradman very much resembles the .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 13 Personality Bradman, living up to his appearance, is a sinister, malevolent and cruel person, who shows no signs of regret at slaughtering people, showing no mercy against his foes and killing anyone who stands in his way, even without saying a word while doing so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 13 When he is attacked by an angry Gajeel, he doesn't show any worry about it, instead, he lets out a sinister laugh while commenting on Gajeel's impending death for having touched him,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 485, Page 18 but shows excitement when he finds out that Gajeel's lungs are made of iron, so he can fight to his heart content. Nonetheless, Bradman is quite arrogant, claiming that anyone who stands against him shall meet their death, even vowing to take his opponents lives for standing in front of him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 14-17 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc In light of the upcoming war between Ishgar and the Alvarez Empire, and their subsequent fight to retrieve Fairy Heart, Bradman receives an immediate summons to attend a meeting between Zeref, Emperor Spriggan, and the entirety of the Spriggan 12, but because of his immediate location within the extremely vast expanse of Alakitasia, he finds himself unable to attend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 8-9 Bradman, however, does later mobilize with the other eleven members of the Spriggan 12 to attack Ishgar and seize Fairy Heart from Fairy Tail; he aligns himself with a fleet designed to attack Ishgar from the north, and does so alongside Irene Belserion and Larcade of the elite guard. When they ultimately arrive at their landing destination, Bradman descends and deals with the combined assault from Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus by indiscriminately killing all enemies he finds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 12-13 After being called to arm himself along with Larcade by Irene with the incoming reinforcements have arrived, he descends on the battlefield, slaughtering more Mages, some who run in fear of not suffering humiliation again. Bradman is then suddenly attacked by a livid Gajeel Redfox who informs the Shield of Spriggan that for reawakening his most terrible memory he will make him feel his wrath. Laughing, Bradman tells the Iron Dragon Slayer he has just touched death itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 485, Pages 16-19 Bradman then fights with Gajeel and while shrugging off some of Gajeel's attack he reminds him he has touched death itself before grabbing Gajeel's neck however, Gajeel states they are both out of luck head-butting Bradman away. As they continue their fight, Bradman reveals his body is made of Magical Barrier Particles stating all who breathe them in will instantly die. Gajeel states that won't affect him as his lungs are made of iron which Bradman states is fortunate as he will be able to fight to his heart's content. Bradman soon summons numerous skull corpses stating Gajeel may be able to endure, he asks about the surrounding Mages who begin to suffer under Bradman's magic as does Gajeel until he is saved by Levy who intends to join in the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 14-17 Magic and Abilities Magical Barrier Particles (魔障粒子, Mashōryūshi): Bradman's body is made up of thick black particles, allowing him to move similar to a mist and cause death. The said ability allows Bradman to deform and reform his body seemingly at will to avoid physical and magical attacks, while also able to length parts of his limbs. Offensively, Bradman can manipulate the deadly anti-Magic particles in various ways such as to kill people without the apparent need to touch them, an act which strikes fear in the hearts of his enemies, thus opting for them to compare the fearsome foe to a real God of Death. The first visible effect of the Magic causes the blood vessels around the eyes of the victims to swell considerably; subsequently, they cough up blood and, apparently, die. Skull Corpse Summon: Bradman can summon numerous amount of corpse of skulls that appears underground at a very wide range and attack his targets. This graveyard of skulls can consume alive the soul of others and deteriorate normal beings who are voucher and death by them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 16 Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, Bradman boasts an immense level of magical strength; his Magic Power is stated to be on par with that of the strongest Mage in Ishgar and strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints: God Serena,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 19-20 and was stated to be roughly equal to that of fellow Shield of Spriggan Brandish μ's own,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 25Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 8 someone renowned for toppling entire nations single-handedly,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 11-12 and whose Magic Power exceeds Makarov Dreyar's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 17 Quotes *(To Gajeel Redfox:) ''"Heh heh heh... He who dares touches death will soon regret it!!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 485, Page 19 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Spriggan 12 members